Wirksamkeit
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Quand on est jeune, qu'on est un mec et qu'on a les hormones en folie. Résumé délire pour fic délire. Bonne lecture.


**Titre : Wirksamkeit (Efficacité)**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Une idée qui date du 14 juillet, merci Smi-chan. Lol.

**Chapitre :**

C'était le début du mois de juillet, la chaleur semblait avoir atteint un niveau stationnaire, du moins jusqu'à la semaine suivante. Tous les lycéens étaient en vacances, moment tant espéré et mérité pour les adolescents qui pouvaient se rendre à la plage et s'amuser. Tous ? Peut-être pas...

« C'est pas juste ! » gémit Tom en réajustant la sangle de son sac à guitare(1) sur son épaule. « Dire que tous les autres vont à la piscine aujourd'hui... »

« Bah, faut te faire une raison... » sourit tristement Bill.

« C'est pas justeeeeeuuuuh... » grommela son vis-à-vis en écrasant sa casquette sur sa tête.

Le jeune chanteur ne releva pas, sachant parfaitement qu'au fond il pensait la même chose. Non pas que l'idée de travailler sur un nouvel album l'ennuie, mais il aurait voulu profiter de ses vacances comme tout bon adolescent qui se respecte. C'était donc d'un pas traînant qu'ils se rendaient chez Georg qui les emmènerait, Gustav et eux, au studio d'enregistrement en voiture. Tom continua de râler tout le long du chemin, exprimant à voix haute ce que son frère pensait tout bas.

Arrivant devant la grande maison, les deux jumeaux sonnèrent et attendirent. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe ; le jeune guitariste haussa un sourcil, lançant un regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis qui le lui rendit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

« Tu crois qu'ils sont partis faire une ballade ? » supposa Bill.

« Nein (non). On doit aller aux studios. » lui rappela son interlocuteur.

« C'est vrai... » approuva le chanteur. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On entre ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, suivant son frère qui pénétrait dans la demeure. Ils la connaissaient comme leur poche, y étant souvent venus depuis qu'ils côtoyaient le bassiste, ce n'était pas difficile de s'y retrouver ; ils montèrent les escaliers deux à deux, faisant la course pour savoir lequel arriverait le premier, Tom était légèrement désavantagé par son instrument et garda une place de bon second pour cette fois.

« J'ai gagné. » claironna le brun en arrivant à l'étage.

« Y avait gêne. » grogna le guitariste.

« Mauvais perdant. » ricana son jumeau.

« Mauvais gagnant. » répliqua Tom.

Le jeune chanteur étouffa un petit rire amusé, esquivant adroitement la baffe amicale de son vis-à-vis ; il se rendit le premier à la chambre de leur aîné :

« Georg, c'est nous. On est en re... Tard... »

Les yeux de Bill s'écarquillèrent, il entrouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois en regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans parvenir à articuler un son. Ce fut son frère qui, arrivant juste derrière lui, reprit le plus vite ses esprits :

« Georg ? Gustav ? »

Les deux intéressés levèrent les yeux vers eux, le souffle court ; ils les considérèrent un long moment comme si leurs cerveaux n'arrivaient pas à analyser le fait que les jumeaux se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tom esquissa d'abord un sourire avant de franchement éclater de rire, rapidement suivi par son frère, les deux garçons partant dans un fou-rire sans limite ; le guitariste parvint tout de même à articuler :

« Vous... Haha... ! Vous faisiez un concours de branlette ? »

La question tenait plus de l'affirmation que de l'interrogation même, le batteur et le bassiste s'entre-regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules en se rhabillant. Bill n'en revenait pas :

« On se crève à venir à pied en se dépêchant parce qu'on était persuadés qu'on serait en retard, et vous, vous vous astiquer le manche. J'y crois pas... ! »

« Alors ? Qui a gagné ? » sourit son jumeau, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Moi. » déclara Georg.

« Toi ? Oh, c'est cool... » approuva le guitariste, singeant une mimique de respect. « Et ça t'avance à quoi ? »

« Tu te poses souvent la question avant, toi ? » soupira son vis-à-vis en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hm... Pas vraiment, j'admets. Mais je suis pas désespéré au point d'en faire un concours... Moi. » répliqua l'adolescent aux dreads avec un large sourire.

« Et ça prouve quoi, tout ça ? » renchérit Bill en haussant un sourcil, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Wirksamkeit (efficacité). » rétorqua fièrement le brun.

« Wirksamkeit ? » répéta le chanteur, incrédule.

« Ja (Oui). »

Gustav leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne rien dire : après tout, les jumeaux avaient assez de répartie pour remettre leur aîné à sa place.

« J'appelle pas ça de l'efficacité. » sourit Tom. « J'appelle ça être un éjaculateur précoce. »

Bingo. Le visage de Georg se déforma en une grimace adressée au jeune guitariste qui se fendait la poire ; mais, comme le batteur s'y attendait, Bill ne voulait visiblement pas rester sur la touche non plus :

« Efficacité, hein ? »

Il s'avança jusqu'au bassiste, si près que leurs souffles se mêlèrent ; Georg se sentit déglutir à cette proximité dérangeante, mais surtout, c'était le regard de son cadet qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeau esquissa un sourire et s'écarta de lui de sa démarche souple et féline :

« Je vais te montrer ce que c'est, l'efficacité. »

Prononçant ces mots, il appliqua doucement ses mains contre le torse de Tom, le poussant à reculer. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire : pas besoin de paroles, chacun savait parfaitement ce que l'autre avait en tête, avec une transparence limpide. Le guitariste se laissa faire, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qui se situait derrière lui ; Gustav écarquilla les yeux, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard du petit manège des jumeaux :

« Bill... »

« Schhht... » souffla l'intéressé, adressant à son vis-à-vis un regard entendu, son index posé sur ses propres lèvres.

Puis il reporta son attention sur son jumeau, celui-ci était assis dans le fauteuil, le considérant d'un air amusé où l'on pouvait percevoir une lueur de défi. Le jeune brun esquissa un sourire et s'agenouilla devant le guitariste, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien ; ses doigts fins et habiles glissaient le long du jean large, faisant racler ses ongles contre la texture du pantalon et remontant lentement en direction d'un point bien précis. Tom se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en sentant ces caresses passer sur son boxer, il ferma les yeux et se détendit, lâchant un soupir de bien être lorsque ces intrus glissèrent sur cette bosse naissante extrêmement sensible.

« Hmmm... »

« C'est bon ? » s'amusa Bill.

« Ja... » souffla l'adolescent, jouant distraitement avec son piercing, ce qui lui donnait une expression terriblement sensuelle.

Georg et Gustav n'en revenaient pas d'assister à ce genre de scène. Ils trouvaient cela terriblement dérangeant dans le sens où il s'agissait de leurs amis, jumeaux qui plus était, et pourtant... Et pourtant il y avait cette sensation, ce réchauffement au niveau de leur bas-ventre qui les fit déglutir. Bill esquissa un sourire et se reconcentra sur ce qu'il faisait, dénudant lentement l'entrejambe de son jumeau ; Tom n'opposait aucune résistance et son sexe dressé parlait pour lui, ainsi que ses doigts qui se crispaient sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Tom étouffa un hoquet lorsque son frère approcha son visage et fit doucement glisser sa langue chaude sur le sommet de son membre, les doigts du guitariste se crispèrent un peu plus alors qu'il laissait sa tête aller en arrière. Le nom du chanteur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres dans un soupir qui se muait peu à peu en gémissement ; le brun esquissa un nouveau sourire et entreprit de caresser plus franchement le gland de cette virilité de sa langue alors qu'il entourait la hampe de ses doigts fins et tièdes, y appliquant un léger mouvement, tantôt de va et vient, tantôt une simple petite pression. Ses attentions faisaient visiblement leur petit effet sur son vis-à-vis qui se mordait la lèvre en essayant vainement de retenir ses gémissements. Satisfait, Bill risqua un petit coup d'œil en direction de leurs deux comparses et crut qu'il allait éclater de rire : le bassiste et le batteur les regardaient, médusés, et la main que Georg rapprochait peu à peu de sa propre entrejambe était plus que suggestive.

Amusé, le chanteur reprit son occupation, mettant pleinement en bouche le sommet de la virilité de son compagnon ; Tom étouffa un gémissement, relevant presque imperceptiblement la jambe alors que le bout de ses doigts prenait une teinte blanchâtre. A l'expression de son visage, nul doute que le traitement qui lui était infligé était des plus agréables. Gustav se sentit déglutir face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il envisagea néanmoins de lancer un coup d'œil à Georg, constatant par là qu'il n'était pas le seul à réagir face à cette scène ; mais si les gémissements du guitariste et l'idée de la bouche du chanteur glissant sur le membre l'excitaient, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir ce genre de chose entre les deux protagonistes. Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux ? Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons majeures mais il ne savait pas trop ; un nouveau gémissement de Tom attisa un peu plus la flamme déjà brûlante qu'abritait son bas-ventre.

« Haaan... Bill... » articula l'adolescent aux dreads, se faisant violence pour ne pas saisir son vis-à-vis par les cheveux pour lui faire accélérer le mouvement.

Bill semblait prendre particulièrement plaisir à faire patienter son jumeau, un mince sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres et se reflétant jusque dans son regard. Le guitariste laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte, sentant son entrejambe ainsi caressée et cajolée, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses poumons menaçaient bizarrement d'éclater alors qu'il avait la sensation que l'air lui manquait. Chaque battement de cœur se répercutait jusque dans ses tempes d'où commençaient à s'échapper de fines gouttelettes de transpiration ; chacun de ses gémissements trahissait son plaisir, il montait une à une les marches de l'extase.

« Bill... »

L'intéressé esquissa un nouveau sourire et obtempéra finalement, laissant ses lèvres descendre tout le long de la virilité de son vis-à-vis, atteignant les bourses de son jumeau ; remontant lentement en prenant soin de faire glisser son piercing le long de sa peau, le jeune brun replaça momentanément ses doigts autour du membre de sa victime, sentant avec une immense satisfaction les palpitations de son cœur jusque dans son sexe dressé. Ainsi, Tom était proche de la libération... L'adolescent aux cheveux couleur de jais leva les yeux vers le visage de sa moitié et le contempla : il était d'une beauté saisissante, enivrante, et ses plaintes ne l'en rendaient que plus désirable... Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère et il entreprit de faire danser sa langue sur l'extrémité même de la virilité de son jumeau alors que sa main exécutait un va et vient insistant.

Le guitariste ne put retenir un petit cri à ce changement brutal et crut suffoquer quelques instants tant les sensations étaient puissantes. Gustav et Georg, eux, parvinrent de justesse à éviter l'étranglement en avalant leur salive : ce spectacle était plus que saisissant. Tom s'arqua brusquement, poussant un cri plus puissant que les autres, avant de se laisser retomber dans le fauteuil, haletant, les yeux mi-clos et encore fiévreux d'un tel plaisir ressenti. Bill essuya distraitement une goutte du liquide chaud qui s'échappait du coin de ses lèvres ; il se redressa finalement et vint déposer un baiser contre la tempe de son frère, un sourire attendri se dessinant sur son visage. Il se tourna alors vers les deux autres membres du groupe et murmura :

« Tu vois, Georg. Ça, c'est de l'efficacité. »

L'intéressé en resta pantois, rougissant en constatant que sa main n'était pas restée sagement inactive ; il la retira prestement de son caleçon, imité du jeune batteur. Ce petit spectacle arracha un éclat de rire enfantin au jeune chanteur ; Tom, lui, se rhabilla convenablement et se leva :

« Bon, on est vraiment à la bourre avec vos conneries. »

« Va dire que ça ne t'a pas plu. » ricana Bill.

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire. » répliqua le guitariste en grognant. « Mais on est en retard. »

Les quatre adolescents s'échappèrent donc de la pièce pour se rendre à la voiture de leur aîné ; en chemin, Tom attrapa le bras de son frère :

« Bill. »

« Hm ? Was (quoi) ? » l'interrogea ce dernier.

« Heu... Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure... Heu... » le jeune garçon sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« T'inquiète pas. » sourit son jumeau. « Ça restera entre nous. »

« Danke (merci). »

« Bitte (de rien). »

Descendant encore quelques marches, le guitariste laissa un sourire transparaître sur ses traits et murmura :

« C'était génial. »

« Je suis doué. » répondit simplement son vis-à-vis.

« Ça va, les chevilles ? » grommela l'adolescent aux dreads.

« Personne n'a eu à s'en plaindre. » rétorqua Bill.

« Hm... On verra si tu tiendras le coup, toi. Parce que ce n'est que partie remise. » déclara son frère sur un ton de défi.

« Hu-hum... Quelque chose me dit que j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. »

Etouffant un éclat de rire, les deux garçons rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient, moteur tournant...

**ENDE**

Sahad : Un petit délire que je n'ai pas pu mettre de côté. Voilà... J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Note(s) :

(1) Désolé(e) pour l'expression pourrie mais je ne connais pas le nom du sac, je sais que l'étui dur c'est le flight-case, mais après...


End file.
